Olive and an Arrow
by Pwnguin
Summary: I realize how masochistic this sounds. Is this considered a psychological disorder? Should I go seek professional help? Chad/Sonny


_**Olive and an Arrow  
**_by Pwnguin_  
Chad's POV_

I like to make Sonny Munroe angry. Why? _Because she's cute when she's angry. _

She's also cute when she's happy, sad, confused... pretty much any emotion. She can't do anything without it being cute.

But I seem to enjoy it most when she's angry. So I make her angry. A lot.

It's not like I _want _her to be angry at me. I don't hate her at all. I just love when her nostrils flare, when her fists clench, and when she growls, "I hate you."

I realize how masochistic this sounds. Is this considered a psychological disorder? Should I go seek professional help?

But it isn't wrong if I make up for it, right? Because I _always _make up for it. Whenever I say something to Sonny that upsets her, I always fix it and everything's okay again.

-/-/-/-

"Sonny," I greet her one early morning in the cafeteria at Condor Studios. She looks up from her breakfast sandwich and nods her head.

"Morning, Chad. You're here early," she comments. "Had to get up extra early to fluff your hair?"

I roll my eyes as I take a seat, "For your information, this hair is all natural. No interference of human hands." I run a hand through my hair for emphasis.

"But you just - "

She's cut off when Brenda serves me a plate stacked with pancakes, an omelette, and two pieces of bacon. Along with that comes a glass of orange juice. "Thanks, Brenda."

Sonny looks offended, "Okay, so he gets breakfast for the _queen _and I get a lame McMuffin?" She gets up to complain, but I pull down her hand and she sits back down in her seat.

"Relax, Sonny. Have some pancakes," I say as I drop half the stack of pancakes onto her plate, along with half of my omelette.

_There's the olive._

She eyes me suspiciously, "What's the catch?"

I shrug, "No catch. Just feeling kind of generous today. Don't get used to it."

She ponders it for a second, then shrugs, "Free food, I'm not complaining." She devours the pancakes with happiness.

"So, Sonny."

"So, Chad."

"I'm invited to go to the premiere of Zac Efron's new movie, _Before the Worst, _and I'm thinking about..."

"Taking me with you?" Sonny asks hopefully. Then she coughs and shrugs, "I thought you hated Zac Efron."

I scoff, "I don't _hate _Zac Efron... I just like having the authority of being able to ban him from my set."

"So it's like," she puts on her mocking face, "'Oh I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I think I'm so much better than Zac Efron, but I'm clearly not, so I'm going to pretend I am by making it look like I have authority over him by banning him from my lame-show set.'" Then she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Real mature, Sonny."

Then I notice Chasity walking in. "Good morning, Chad. Good morning... whatever."

Sonny swallows, "Um, I have a name, you know."

"Yeah, I don't care. So Chad," Chasity giggles. "I am _so _looking forward to going to the _Before the Worst _premiere with you."

Sonny's jaw drops and slams her fork down onto the plate, "You said you were taking me!"

_And there's the (unintentional) arrow._

"I said I was _considering _taking you," I correct.

"You didn't mention that you were taking _her _already!" Sonny scowls.

"I'm not taking her!" I yell.

Chasity gasps, "So you lied to me, Chad?"

"I never agreed to go with you in the first place," I shoot back. "In fact, I don't even remember mentioning the premiere to you."

"Oh," Chasity frowns. "So you considered Chuckle City before the Falls? You turned against your own kind to befriend the enemy?"

Well. This is an interesting situation.

"Actually," I stand up to look Chasity in the eye, "I've already asked Portlyn." Okay. Why did I say that?

"YOU ALREADY ASKED PORTLYN?" both Sonny and Chasity exclaim. Sonny frowns, "Well you can forget about taking me... since it already appears that you have." She pushes away her the plate still stacked with pancakes and the omelette. "I don't see why you're going at all, Chad Dylan Cooper, we all know you hate Zac Efron. And you can keep your fancy eggs."

"Sonny, wait!" But she's already stepping out of the cafeteria.

Chasity turns to me, "You didn't _really _ask Portlyn already, did you?" She smiles. "You just did that to get rid of her."

"You know what, Chasity. You are really stupid. And you are _not _going to the premiere with me." Before she can get offended in my face, I run out of the cafeteria to find Sonny.

After searching all over the studio, I go to the So Random! set and knock on Sonny's dressing room door.

She opens the door, and frowns, "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize for Chasity's behavior back there," I say.

She leans in the door frame and crosses her arms, "_Chasity's _behavior? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have the authority to apologize for his own behavior?"

"You misunderstood, Sonny. I never asked Chasity to go with me, and I never asked Portlyn to go with me either," I say.

"Really. Then why did you say you asked Portlyn?"

I sigh, "Sonny, I said that to get rid of _Chasity, _not you." I place a hand on her elbow, "Chasity hates you Sonny. I don't. So you can't blame her actions on me. But I find it right to apologize for her, and myself, if you feel it's necessary."

She's silent.

_There's the olive again._

"So... Sonny. Will you go to the _Before the Worst _premiere with me?"

She smiles, "Yes. I'll go ruin Zac Efron's public image with you."

"You know me too well," I say. I grab her hand to lead her along.

"Where are we going?" Sonny asks.

"We still have that breakfast date to finish, if Chasity didn't steal our food, that is," I declare.

"That was _not _a date," Sonny insists.

"Right. And this face," I turn to Sonny and point to my chin, "Is not handsome."

Sonny rolls her eyes, but she's smiling.

I have to say... though I do enjoy Sonny getting mad, I think _this _Sonny, whatever the word for it is, is the best Sonny there is.

* * *

I sat for about an hour and a half in front of the computer waiting for a story idea to come to me.  
I listened to music, watched videos at TheSlap in hope that I would write a Victorious fic, and tried those generators again.  
Then I finally decided to put my iTunes library on shuffle.  
I noticed a Nick Jonas and the Administration song came up.  
It wasn't Olive and an Arrow, but I was reminded of it.  
Then I thought about the meaning behind those two items.  
Chad and Sonny came to mind.  
And that's how it happened.  
My sister gave me Zac Efron's movie title.  
I think I like Chad like this... what do you think? (:


End file.
